


Cold Things

by The_Lady_smaell



Series: Slice of Shinobi Life [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All Iruka wants is a lie in, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Author Regrets Everything, The author hates her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: All Kakashi wants is for Iruka to get out of bed.... And he'll use any means necessary.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Slice of Shinobi Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579129
Kudos: 61





	Cold Things

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: Yeah, my boyfriend is a right evil git when he wants to be... Once again a random one shot based on the hell that is my life sometimes. ^_^ Seriously I really ought to kill him (or at least maim him a little) he takes far too much pleasure in my discomfort.
> 
> 2019 A/N: *Sighs in amusement* Yup this is still a thing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I lay claim to the stupid plot line.

Cold Things

"Iruka, Iruka... Come on it's time to get up."

Kakashi gently nudged the slumbering man attempting to rouse him, the brunette was however, having absolutely none of it. With a grumble Iruka turned over burrowing deeper into the warm covers completely ignoring his lover. The Jounin sighed deeply it was the same thing every time Iruka had a day off, he never wanted to move from out of bed and was quite content to loll in his sanctuary for the whole day.

This would not do,  _ not at all. _

The silver-haired nin was bloody hungry and since he was about as useful as a chocolate teapot in the kitchen he needed his Chūnin. Hatching a plot Kakashi quickly moved to the other side of the bed and before the brunette had chance to react he had grasped the edge of the quilt and had tugged the comforter off of the Chūnin. Iruka let out a whimper as the cool air hit his heated body and he turned to glare at his boyfriend.

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

The Jounin stuck out his lip in a puppy dog pout.

"Ru... it's your day off. I want you to spend it with me and not curled up in bed asleep."

A dark brow arched and the chocolate coloured eyes narrowed.

" _And_..."

"And... I'm really hungry."

There was a snort of laughter and the brunette flopped onto his back, shaking his head in disbelief at Kakashi.

"Honestly you are unbelievable."

Kakashi didn't reply but merely deepened the pout at the still prone man and tugged a little harder on the covers hoping to dislodge the rest of the fabric from beneath Iruka's body. The brunette however had other ideas and wound his fists into still warm quilt and tugged it around his body.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

A silver brow rose at the blatant challenge and a smirk stretched across his lips as plan began to form in the Jounin's mind. Silently he slunk out of the room leaving Iruka alone and thinking he was safe, a sleepy smile of contentment on his face as he burrowed into the pillows. Out in the apartment Kakashi was hunting around for his discarded clothing and consequently his weapons pouch. After a few minutes of searching he located it (How it had ended up behind the couch he'd never know) and smirked evilly, pulling out a few small items.

He skulked back into the bedroom and sat next to the lump that was his quilt clad boyfriend tugging it once more in a vain attempt to shift it.

"Go 'way 'Kashi..."

In the short period of time that Kakashi had been out of the room the brunette had fell back into a light doze and wasn't looking like he was moving anytime soon, the silver-haired man nudged the sleeping Iruka.

"Ru' come on, last chance..."

"Nu-uh." There was nothing but petulance in his tone.

"Fine, I warned you."

The Jounin reclaimed the small items from his pocket and laid them flat in his palm, eyeing them in amusement. Hopefully this would be a sufficient amount to get Iruka moving. Wordlessly he cast a simple ice-jutsu on the metal coins cooling them to just below room temperature and snuck to the end of the bed, where Iruka's hold on the quilt had slackened slightly. The brunette sensed the man moving but was far too late to stop what happened next.

Using his enhanced speed Kakashi dove for the gap and wormed his way into Iruka's fortress and then with an evil grin and no reluctance or regret he shoved the cooled coins against the bare skin of his lovers back. For a moment there was no reaction but then the brunette yelped and jumped from the bed as though he'd been burned.

"Kami's balls! What the hell was that?!"

The Jounin's grin widened and he held the small coins up for Iruka's perusal. Brown eyes narrowed as he took in the offensive pieces of metal and then moved to glare at the grinning Kakashi.

"You're a bastard."

"But you love me.."

Something dark flickered through Iruka's eyes as he pulled on a shirt and sweatpants, face still firmly set in a frown.

"Not right now I don't."

The Jounin pouted, sticking his lip out like a child.

"But you'll still make breakfast right?"

There was a brief upward twitch of the brunette's lips before he rolled his eyes and picked up the pillow that had fallen when he'd leapt from the bed, lobbing it hard at the silver-haired man's head. Kakashi let it hit him watching as Iruka stormed out of the room muttering 'Crazy-ass incorrigible Jounin' under his breath and flopped back on to the bed with a smile on his face.

He knew the brunette was annoyed but he'd make it up to him.

After breakfast of course.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: *Chuckles* This is actually really really old, like 2 years old. I found it the other day while raiding the files on my old laptop and just couldn't resist finishing it. And yes this really happend, in fact if my boyfriend ever wants me to get up all he has to do is threaten to 'Cold thing' me now and I'm up like a shot. XD
> 
> 2019 A/N: He still does this and I fucking hate him for it (by which I mean I love him eternally and haven't once burnt food on purpose in revenge 😝) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
